compromiso entre iroh y korra
by emperador oscuro
Summary: korra y iroh se comprometen
1. Chapter 1

Acuerdo entre naciones

Todo había terminado el avatar oscuro y también de había fusionado el mundo espiritual con el mortal pero no faltaba uno que otro problema uno era que algunos maestros agua con ayuda de koh el roba rostros había provocado un gran sufrimiento y además habían saqueado un pueblo de la nación del fuego Ursa la señora estaba indignada por lo que le sucedió a su pueblo, Ursa dijo

-me siento indignada por la falta tan grave que ha cometido la tribu del agua, con tono molesto

Iroh dijo

-que haremos madre para mejorar vínculos con la tribu del agua

-no lo se, se me ocurrió una idea porque no te arreglamos un matrimonio con el avatar ya que es la hija del jefe y así la nación del fuego seria mas respetada por la tribu del agua si te gusta y si ella acepta se quedara como tu esposa.

Iroh tenia que aceptar que korra le atraía y dijo –si madre

oOo

tonraq había recibido una carta de la nación del fuego notificando el saqueo que se realizo por parte de las tribus del norte y del sur diciendo que lo necesitaba con su hija para hablar del tema

Tonraq se encontraba un poco preocupado con cara de una gran sorpresa al ver que mencionada a korra

-¿Por qué necesitan a korra?

-¿pagare una indignación por lo sucedido, pero korra?

oOo

En la isla del templo del aire Tenzin había recibido un pergamino donde decía para korra el monje estaba extrañado por creía que no había problemas y el avatar se iba a dedicar a recuperar las conexiones con sus ancestros

-korra, tu padre te necesita en el polo sur

-dice que es para una reunión con el príncipe y la señora del fuego

Korra se sintió sorprendida al ver que la invitaban a la nación del fuego

-bueno tenzin no quiero perder tiempo me voy al polo sur

-adiós tenzin dijo alejándose en su perro polar

Tenzin dijo –su impaciencia le saldrá cara

oOo

korra ya había llegado el puerto de ciudad republica y como había salvado el mundo viajaba gratis cuando vieron que era el avatar llego una señorita mu gentil diciendo

-hola, mi nombre es lee du trabajo para viajes de ciudad republica inc y nuestra compañía estará complacida de que viajes con nosotros para donde te diriges pregunto cortésmente

-al polo norte

-tienes suerte joven avatar uno de nuestros barcos mas lujosos sale en 5 minutos hacia el polo sur

Lee du guio a korra hacia el barco, korra dijo con un semblante muy amable

-gracias lee du

Korra subio al barco pero su expresión y su semblante cambiaron cuando

Continuara

_Aquí termina el fic espero que les agrade sugerencias las aceptare y tratare de mejorar_

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorpresas y llegadas

Su expresión y su semblante cambiaron cuando vio a todo su equipo riendo korra dijo

-hey chicos como están

Los chicos voltearon y vieron a korra con sorpresa voltearon a mirar era korra desde hace un tiempo no se veían

-hola dijo mako con un semblante serio y frio

-hola dijo asami un poco fastidiada

-hola dijo bolin con ese entusiasmo con el cual se caracterizaba al maestro tierra

-chicos por que están acá yo voy con mi padre y el me llevara a la nación del fuego a tener una reunión, y ustedes

-nosotros vamos a reunirnos con los comerciantes de la tribu del agua del sur

-Hay que bueno donde es tu habitación Asami, pregunto la morena

-19 dijo asami con cara desconcertada

-la mía es la 20 nuestras habitaciones estarán cerca asami dijo el avatar con un gesto de gusto

-y ustedes chicos pregunto con bastante interés

-bolin y yo fuimos asignados a las habitaciones 11 y 12 dijo mako sin alguna expresión en su cara

-también estaremos juntos hermano dijo con gran entusiasmo bolin

Esa vieja reunión del equipo avatar le había causado mucha alegría a korra ya que hace un tiempo no los veía

Korra se había enterado por algunos rumores que Asami y Mako estaban saliendo y Mako era su ex novio y no estaba feliz de que le hubiera dejado por Asami.

Pero ella se empeñaría en una reconciliación tal vez Mako todavía tenia algún interés con ella

Lee du apareció y dijo gracias por viajar con nosotros tenemos una invitada de honor en el barco pasa aquí avatar Korra

Korra se levanto un poco tímida ante toda esa gente de la alta sociedad hasta que llego con lee du bueno el numero de su habitación representa el grado de lujosidad que tiene la habitación de 10 en adelante hay servicio al cuarto desde 20 hay una dama que les acompañara

-bueno vallan a sus habitaciones

Korra se dirigió a su habitación igual que todos los pasajeros del barco Asami le susurraba algo al oído a Mako

Korra tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que le decía Mako a Asami

Todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Korra se preguntaba que se dijeron en el salón principal. Korra había llegado a su habitación tenia un numero 20 abrió la puerta y estaba bella mente decorada, unos tonos turquesas y morados cubrían toda la habitación y había una señorita medio dormida en una silla finamente decorada y en eso recordó las palabras de lee du que a partir de su habitación había una señorita de compañía la señorita de la silla despertó y al ver a el avatar hizo una reverencia y dijo-mi nombre es Kina y seré tu acompañante durante el viaje

-bueno Kina cuanto durara el viaje

-mi señora durara 5 días hasta llegar al polo sur

-Kina alguna vez saldremos de las habitaciones

-no señora, solo salen los de 10 a 1 para el bufet

-gracias por la información Kina

-ustedes piden su desayuno, almuerzo y cena con los ingredientes que quieran

Korra miraba muy minuciosamente el decorado de su habitación cuando le llamo la atención que había un pequeño hueco donde podía espiar a el otro cuarto y en ese momento recordó su conversación con Asami que le había dicho que ella se hospedaba en el cuarto de enseguida y en ese instante despertó su curiosidad por le dijo Mako a Asami en el gran salón las dudas asechaban la cabeza de Korra se inventaba 1000 hipótesis y luego las descartaba oyó un sonido que provenía del a habitación de Asami, korra miro con curiosidad por el agujero cuando vio a Mako entrar al cuarto de Asami tal vez de eso hablaban en el gran salón ¿pero para que estaba allí?

Kina la interrumpió y dijo

-señora que esta haciendo dijo kina con algo de extrañeza

-nada dijo korra un poco en enfadada

Cuando volvió a mirar Asami y Mako estaban teniendo relaciones íntimas (ustedes entenderán)

Las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban con Mako fueron incineradas al instante

Korra dejo de espiar y se dirigió a su cama a dormir

-señora no quiere su cena dijo kina con un tono un poco preocupado

-no quiero nada dijo korra triste y un poco pensativa ¿con quien mas tengo la opción de salir? Primero pensó en Bolin, pero luego dijo que no era demasiado cercano a Mako luego pensó en iroh era apuesto y además era un príncipe a si que no se tenia que preocupar por gastos y además seria una buena forma de alejarse de Mako, ya estaba decidido iba seducir a iroh

Se durmió sin más

ooooooOoooooo

Mientras que en la nación del fuego Iroh se sentía horriblemente culpable por que korra se iba a casar con el a la fuerza entonces se dijo

-korra se casara conmigo solo hasta que yo sea coronado señor del fuego hare algo para que korra salga sin perjuicios y sus deberes de avatar quedaran primero que nuestra relación dijo sin mas antes de irse a dormir

oooooooOoooooo

Korra pasó los 4 días pensando en formas de seducir a iroh y comiendo, al llegar al polo sur Tonraq estaba esperando a korra y le dijo

-hola mí querida hija-mientras le daba un gran abraso

-como ha estado mi madre dijo korra con gran interés

-ha estado un poco triste por tu partida

-¿y donde esta?

-en nuestra tienda

Korra corrió hacia la tienda de sus padres y vio a su madre cocinando una especie de guisado de algas y la madre de Korra volteo a ver y para su sorpresa estaba Korra recientemente la estuvo extrañando mucho a su hija

-Korra te extrañe mucho

-yo también madre

-cuanto días te quedaras

-no lo se, eso lo decide mi padre

Tonraq entro a la tienda con una sonrisa en su cara luego korra le preguntó-padre cuanto me quedare en el polo sur, Tonraq cambio su expresión al oír la pregunta nos iremos ahora mismo


End file.
